Les Limites de l'Amour
by KuraraNorton
Summary: Sakura découvre après de multiples cauchemars qu'elle développe des sentiments amoureux pour son professeur, Kakashi Hatake. Entre amour, passion, colère, incertitudes, hésitations, incompréhension et désire, Sakura va affronter le monde qui semble contre la nature de ses sentiments et de ceux de Kakashi. L'âge et le statut peut-il empêcher l'amour ? L'amour a-t-il des limites ?


_J'ouvre lentement les yeux. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle. Tout est flou. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit._

 _Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. J'arrive à percevoir quelque chose : je suis au milieu de débris et de constructions détruites qui s'étendent à perte de vu. Il n'y a plus rien. Des hommes et des femmes sont étendus sur le sol, inertes, certainement morts._

 _Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Je regarde de tout les côtés. C'est un désastre total._

 _D'un seul coup, j'aperçois au loin les visages des hokage gravés dans la pierre. Non...c'est impossible. Cet endroit...ne peut pas être Konoha. Ces cadavres...ne peuvent être des habitants de mon village._

 _J'essaie de me lever, en vain. J'ai tellement mal. Tout mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir. Je ne peux pas bouger._

 _J'appelle à l'aide, mais personne ne me répond. Je suis seule. Suis-je la seule survivante ?_

 _J'appelle encore, mais toujours rien. Lentement, des larmes commencent à rouler sur les joues._

 _Sa ... kura .._

 _Je relève soudainement les yeux. Je reconnais cette voix. Je balaye d'un regard les environs, puis mes yeux s'attarde sur quelqu'un...en vie._

 _Sakura...tu n'as rien ?_

 _Sensei ..._

 _Je ne rêve pas. C'est bien Kakashi Sensei qui est là, à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Il semble grièvement blessé et tente de se déplacer en rampant dans ma direction._

 _Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il n'ait rien. J'essaie toujours de me relever, sans succès. Je ne peux définitivement pas bouger._

 _D'un coup, j'aperçois une silhouette au loin, juste derrière Kakashi. C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui est venu nous aider._

 _Par ici ! je cris. Venez nous aider ! Nous sommes..._

 _Mais à mesure que la silhouette s'avance, mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je le reconnais à présent : Des cheveux sombres comme l'ébène, les yeux aussi noirs que son âme, la peau aussi pâle que la lune..._

 _Sasuke..., murmurai-je._

 _Il ne cesse d'avancer vers Kakashi qui semble le fuir avec le peu de force qui lui reste dans les bras. Il affiche soudainement un sourire qui me glace le sang tandis que des éclairs bleus commencent se former autour de son bras droit._

 _Je cris. Il va le tuer. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Kakashi ne pourra pas esquiver. Je frappe mes jambes de toute mes forces. Bouge ! Je frappe encore. Bouge ! Non ! Je cris. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Sasuke lance son attaque. Je hurle. Je pleure. Il le transperce. Non !_

 _SENSEI!_

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais dans mon lit, dont les draps témoignaient de mon sommeil agité. Il me fallut au moins dix secondes pour me rendre compte que ce dont j'avais été témoin n'était rien de plus qu'un horrible cauchemar. Toujours tremblante malgré moi, j'essuyai la sueur qui avait perlé sur mon front, la respiration saccadée. Pendant de longues secondes, je restai là, à fixer le vide, repensant à ce cauchemar que je fais chaque nuit depuis plusieurs jours.

Incapable de me rendormir, je décidai de sortir pour prendre l'air.

Il était à peu près trois heures du matin, à part quelques bars encore ouverts, le village entier dormait. Je profitai du silence et de la petite brise de la nuit si agréables. Malgré tout, mon esprit n'était pas tranquille. Je repensais à ce satané cauchemar qui hantait mes nuits. Peut être est-ce une punition du ciel pour mes pensés " anormales "...en effet, cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'en pinçais pour mon professeur, et j'en souffrait. Un coup de cœur absurde, impossible, non réciproque...malsain ? Était-ce mal d'aimer quelqu'un de...plus vieux ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'avais parlé de ces sentiments que j'éprouvais à personne. De quoi aurai-je eu l'air ? J'étais d'abord tombée amoureuse d'un déserteur, un criminel, puis à présent d'un homme 14 ans plus vieux que moi ? Peut-être étais-je trop naïve...

A mesure que je marchais, j'aperçus soudainement une silhouette se tenant au dessus des statuts des hokage. Sûrement Naruto...j'ignorais qu'il avait des insomnies. Curieuse et ayant envie d'un peu de compagnie, j'allai à sa rencontre. Une fois arrivée, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Naruto. Évidemment, ce n'était nul autre que celui qui hantait mes rêves et mes pensés...mon cher professeur. Il était ainsi, dos à moi, observant le village. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué pour l'observer. J'aimais ces postures qu'il prenait, posées, désinvoltes et tellement classe. Je me mis à rougir malgré moi.

Soudainement, je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de...chanter. Je m'approchai pour mieux entendre.

"Où ai-je me trompe? Ai perdu un ami. Quelque part le long dans l'amertume et je serais resté avec vous toute la nuit ... (Où ai-je fait erreur? J'ai perdu un ami. Quelque part le sentiment non with d'amertume et je serai reste à tes Côtés Toute la nuit ...)

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Kakashi Sensei chanter. Curieusement, il chantait très bien avec une voix qui me faisait fondre, malgré le fait que la chanson était très triste.

" Had I know how to save a life...( si j'avais su comment sauver une vie... )"

Triste chanson, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je soudainement d'une voix douce.

Il avait légèrement sursauté, ce qui me fit rire. Alors que je m'approchais, il me fit un sourire gêné tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Oh mon dieu...je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies entendu chanter, dit-il d'un air tout aussi gêné.

Vous chantez bien ! répliquai-je.

Oh non je pense pas, rit-il.

Il se remit à fixer l'horizon. Nous étions là, seuls devant une vu sur le village entier, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune. A cet instant, je me sentait tellement privilégiée, tellement chanceuse. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : que cet instant précieux dure encore et encore.

Pourquoi cette chanson ? demandai-je.

Il resta silencieux un instant, contemplant toujours l'horizon.

Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, et à moi même..., finit-il par dire.

Je fut surprise par sa réponse. En temps normal, Kakashi ne parlait jamais de lui, surtout pas à ses élèves, et je le respectais.

Sensei, veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion...

Ce n'est rien, voyons, me coupa-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, ce qui eu le don de faire manquer un battement à mon cœur. Trop sensible, ce petit cœur.

D'ailleurs, Sakura, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondis-je.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

Je te répondrais que je suis un adulte responsable donc cela me regarde. Tandis que toi, tu es encore un bébé, dit-il en riant.

Même s'il disait cela pour rire, cela me fit un peu mal. Le fait qu'il utilisait les termes " bébé " et " adulte " me rappelait un peu plus que mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ça faisait mal.

Je ne suis pas un bébé ! répondis-je, vexée.

Oh je sais ! Trop susceptibles ces ados..., rit-il.

Je souris à ses dires.

Bon, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à dormir. Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Lentement, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, sûrement pour me réconforter, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner.

Hum, je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est...

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop sensible ce cœur.

D'ailleurs, vous étiez dans mon cauchemar..., dis-je en souriant sarcastiquement.

Il rit alors de plus belle.

Allons, je ne suis pas si sévère..., rit-il.

Vous êtes absolument horrible ! répliquai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Roh, n'importe quoi...

A ces mots, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je m'écartai alors vivement.

Ah non ! Ne touchez pas à mes cheveux ! criai-je.

Ohlala les femmes..., dit-il avec un sourire.

Je ris en guise de réponse. Cette fois, il avait employé le mot " femme ", ce qui me fit rougir une fois de plus.

Et tu sais, les cauchemars se manifestent surtout quand on n'a pas l'esprit tranquille...quelque chose te préoccupe en ce moment ?

Je restai silencieuse un moment. Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre ? La vérité ? Sûrement pas, cela gâcherai tout...un mensonge bidon ? Non, il le verrai. C'est quelqu'un de très perspicace.

Peut-être dire la vérité...sans vraiment la dire ?

Je..., commençai-je.

Tu peux m'en parler, je suis là pour ça, me sourit-il.

J'ai...j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un depuis un certain temps...

À mes mots, il me sourit.

Ah l'amour, compliqué n'est-ce pas..., dit-il d'un ton faussement songeur.

Oui Sensei. Si vous saviez comme c'est compliqué...si vous saviez pour qui se porte mes sentiments, vous seriez certainement choqué...sommes-nous obligés de suivre des règles pour aimer ? L'amour a-t-il des limites ?

Sensei, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Hum ? Oui bien sûr...

Pour vous, l'amour a-t-il des limites ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

Tant qu'il est consenti et réciproque, il n'y a pas de mal. Je pense que l'amour est une force si puissante, qu'elle peut briser toute les limites...

Oui...c'est exactement ce que je pense. Vous avez dit exactement ce qu'il faut pour que je me sente mieux, Sensei.

Vous avez raison..., dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. J'en profitai alors pour l'analyser : des cheveux argentés défiants les lois de la gravité, un nez fin et droit ( je le devinais facilement à son profil ), l'air détaché voir endormi de son œil découvert...Kakashi était vraiment quelqu'un d'intrigant. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur lui, son passé, ses projets, ses pensés...savoir ce qui l'a amené à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, savoir ce qu'il aime, déteste, savoir...

Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Cette phrase survenue si soudainement m'a extirpé de mes pensés avec la finesse d'une claque que l'on prendrait dans la gueule et m'a ramené à une réalité que je voulais fuir.

Lentement, je baissai la tête, déçue qu'il mette fin à ce moment si précieux à mes yeux. D'un geste de la main, je réajustai mes cheveux roses tout en commençant à faire demi-tour.

Avant de partir, je me retournai vers celui que j'aime.

Vous aussi, Sensei. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Ainsi, il me regarda repartir chez moi, tandis que je calmais mon cœur battant à toute allure, encore tout excité de ce moment passé avec l'homme pour qui il battait.


End file.
